Still Falling
by nessh
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun, siapa sangka aku masih merasa seperti ini?


**Disclaimer : I did NOT own Harry Potter. even though I wish I had.**

* * *

 **Still Falling**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

Rapat rutin tahunan antara kepala departemen dan perdana menteri sihir dilakukan di ruang rapat besar kementerian setiap akhir tahun. Harry Potter, sebagai Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Sihir, duduk di samping Cassius Warrington, mantan Chaser Slytherin yang seangkatan dengan si kembar Fred dan George Weasley, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir. Harry bersandar ke punggung kursi, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, terlihat serius memperhatikan diskusi antara Kepala Departemen Misteri dengan Perdana Menteri Sihir yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hermione Granger. Melihat Hermione duduk tegak dengan ekspresi serius plus kerutan di antara alis yang menandakan dia benar-benar memperhatikan, membuat Harry teringat pada Hermione yang ia temui pertama kali.

Si Kutu Buku Hermione Granger, satu-satunya orang di angkatannya yang hafal betul isi Hogwarts The History. Hermione Granger yang selalu tau jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan Professor di kelas.

Well. Hermione masih seperti itu. Harry bisa melihat kalau Hermione masih selalu memiliki jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan. Dan itu selalu membuat Harry takjub, walau hal itu sering sekali Harry lihat sejak ia mengenal Hermione. Hermione selalu memiliki solusi untuk setiap kesulitan yang dimiliki oleh siapa pun atau departemen. Dan setiap kali Hermione menjawab pertanyaan yang dilajukan oleh Kepala Departemen, tanpa memberikan kesan menggurui atau memaksakan. Harry tidak bisa tidak mengagumi Hermione.

Harry merasakan Cassius menyikutnya. Ia berkedip dan sadar bahwa setiap pasang mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut sedang melihatnya. Termasuk sepasang mata cokelat yang menurut Harry paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Uhm," Harry berdeham sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Ya?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Mr Potter, apa ada sesuatu dari Departemen Pertahanan Sihir yang perlu kita diskusikan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada, Ma'am. Sampai saat ini semuanya baik dan terkendali." Jawab Harry.

"Bagus. Jika ada sesuatu yang perlu didiskusikan, tidak perlu ragu untuk datang ke kantorku, Mr Potter."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Ma'am." Harry bisa menangkap pandangan mencela yang dilempar Hermione padanya. Harry nyengir dan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Semburat merah muda menghinggapi pipi Hermione sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kepala Departemen Misteri dan melanjutkan rapat. Sepertinya sebagian besar orang tidak menyadari hal itu, namun sayangnya, tidak hanya Harry yang menangkap ekspresi Hermione tadi.

Cassius tertawa pelan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit mendekati Harry, " _Way to go, man._ "

Harry nyengir. Ia dan Cassius ber- _high five_ di bawah meja.

* * *

Harry menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru saja mengomel pada beberapa Auror muda yang melakukan kecerobohan di misi mereka. Mereka bahkan hampir saja terekspos di daerah muggle yang cukup ramai. Bayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi dan ada muggle terlibat, membayangkannya saja kepala Harry terasa semakin pening. Jika itu terjadi, maka Kepala Auror dan Harry sendiri harus turun ke lapangan untuk memastikan tidak ada satu muggle pun yang ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua itu menghilang dari benaknya saat ia melihat Hermione berdiri memunggunginya di dapur.

Bahkan melihat sosoknya saja bisa membuat Harry melupakan semua kesulitan yang ia alami hari itu dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Harry berjalan menghampiri Hermione dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kiri Hermione, dan menarik nafas panjang hingga wangi khas Hermione memenuhi indera penciumannya. Harry merasa lebih tenang sekarang, selalu seperti itu. Hermione memiliki efek yang luar biasa pada Harry dan itu selalu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus bingung. Setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun menikah, siapa sangka Hermione masih memiliki efek seperti itu padanya, seakan mereka belum lama bersama.

"Ada apa di kantor?" tanya Hermione, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengaduk teh. Ia menuangkan susu di satu cangkir dan memberikan satu buah gula batu di cangkir yang lain.

"Sesuatu yang bodoh. Biasa, auror baru. Mungkin aku kolot tapi sepertinya auror jaman sekarang lebih manja dan sulit diberitau." Gumam Harry, ia kemudian mengecup bahu Hermione.

Hermione tertawa dan memutar tubuhnya hingga dia akhirnya menatap Harry. "Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak memperhatikan rapat hari ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Harry jujur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dua kali sebelum Cassius menyikutmu. Itu sama sekali tidak sepertimu, Harry. Biasanya kau profesional sekali." Hermione diam sebentar lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Harry. "Kau tidak sakit kan? Atau kau lagi sedang tidak enak badan? Kita bisa panggil Rose—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hermione." Harry tertawa dan meraih tangan Hermione, menggenggamnya erat.

"Harry..."

Harry tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengangkat tangan Hermione mendekati wajahnya lalu menciumnya, pelan dan lama, dengan kedua matanya tertutup.

"Harry, ada apa? Kau membuatku gugup." Ujar Hermione.

Harry mendengus geli, ia membuka matanya. Alih-alih menjawab, Harry malah menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup dahi Hermione.

"Harry..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Harry.

"Aku juga." Balas Hermione. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati rasa aman yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali Harry memeluknya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hermione mendorong Harry menjauh dengan lembut. Bagaimana pun juga, Harry belum menjawab pertanyaannya dan Hermione tidak suka tidak mengetahui sesuatu. "Tapi ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh."

Harry tersenyum kecil, ia menyelipkan rambut Hermione ke belakang telinganya. Harry bisa melihat rambut berwarna keperakan mulai muncul di antara rambut cokelat yang sangat ia sukai ini. Mereka bertambah tua. Tapi itu tidak membuat Hermione kehilangan pesonanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hermione. Sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir tentang hidup. Tentang kita. Banyak sekali yang terjadi sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Tapi yang paling sering aku pikirkan belakangan ini adalah betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu. Dan untuk setiap hari yang aku habiskan denganmu aku selalu mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Hidup denganmu tidak pernah membosankan. Aku juga banyak berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, setelah semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama sejak kita kecil sampai sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku tetap merasa seperti ini."

Harry menutup matanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hermione dan mengecup bibirnya. Hermione membalas perasaan Harry dengan sama besarnya, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Harry, menariknya mendekat. Oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menjauh, namun dahi mereka masih menempel.

" _I'm still falling for you,_ " bisik Harry. Ia tertawa kecil, " _I'm still a fool for you._ _I love you so much, Hermione._ "

 _"Me too. So much._ " Hermione menarik Harry mendekat sekali lagi

* * *

Rose Potter tersenyum di balik pintu dapur. Ia mendengar sebagian percakapan kedua orangtuanya, walau sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak sadar Rose ada di rumah. Rose menggeleng pelan dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tadinya Rose berharap bisa makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan malam di rumah. Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

Rose menutup pintu rumah masa kecilnya perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu kedua orangtuanya. Ia berjalan hingga mencapai taman di dekat rumahnya sebelum mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya dan mengangkatnya, menunggu Bus Ksatria. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Rose tersenyum. Berita satu itu bisa menunggu bisa besok pagi.

* * *

a/n : hey guys. hope you like my new story! I'm working on the last 2 or 3 chapters of 'In The Other Side of The World'.

I'm working on the last 2 or 3 chapters of 'In The Other Side of The World'. Hopefully, I could finish it soon. As for other story...Well, soon, I hope.

this story inspired by a song called, Still Fallin by Hunter Hayes.


End file.
